


Пламенная регата

by Saindra



Category: American Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ratings: G, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг повести Александра Грина «Алые паруса». Действие происходит в наши дни.</p><p>Действующие лица: Дженсен Эклз, Джаред Падалеки, Кристиан Кейн, Джеральд Падалеки, Энтони Хопкинс, Джим Бивер, Джек Николсон, Фредерик Лене, Том Хенкс и многие другие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Предсказание

…я понял одну нехитрую истину. Она в том,

чтобы делать так называемые чудеса своими руками.

Когда для человека главное – получать дражайший пятак,

легко дать этот пятак, но, когда душа таит зерно

пламенного растения – чуда, сделай ему это чудо,

если ты в состоянии. Новая душа будет у него и новая у тебя.

 

А.Грин «Алые паруса»

 

Капитан вызвал его к себе и молча протянул телеграмму. Черные буквы на белом листе барабанной дробью отстучали горькое известие. Джеральд раз за разом перечитывал скупые строки и не мог принять и осознать того, что когда вернется домой, Шерон не встретит на пороге квартиры, не бросится в объятия и он не услышит любимое: «Я так соскучилась». Роды были тяжелыми, любимую не удалось спасти. Но у него родился сын, и горе смешалось с тихой радостью и заклокотало слезами в груди.

Он поднял глаза на капитана, и тот тихо произнес:

\- Джеральд, я искренне сочувствую.

Он смог лишь кинуть в ответ и спросить:

\- Я могу идти?

Капитан ответил:

\- Конечно. Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя сняли с вахт до конца рейса.

Джеральд отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Не надо, сэр.

 

Они прибыли в порт рано утром, когда солнце еще не встало над сумрачной водой и вечные спутники берега - чайки - бесшумно взвивались острыми черными стрелами над судами.

Позвонив знакомым, Джеральд узнал, что сына забрала социальная служба и поместила до его возвращения в приют. Получив разрешение капитана покинуть корабль, он сразу же отправился в социальную службу. Немолодая женщина с туго скрученными в острый кокон волосами неохотно приняла его в своем кабинете. Джеральд сидел напротив ее стола и ждал, а она все перекладывала бумаги из папки в папку и молчала. В конце концов он не выдержал и спросил:

\- Я хотел знать, когда я могу забрать своего сына Джареда Падалеки домой.

Она поджала губы и, не глядя на него, ответила:

\- Понимаете, Джаред сейчас на попечении приюта, и для того чтобы отдать его вам нужно решение суда, - она наконец посмотрела на его своим рыбьим, ничего не говорящим взглядом. – Но я бы на вашем месте не стала бы тратиться на адвоката, а подумала о том, чтобы отдать Джареда на усыновление. Вы еще молодой мужчина, моряк, как вы сможете заботиться о нем? Суд будет учитывать все нюансы: наличие второго родителя, условия проживания, материальную обеспеченность, когда будет выносить решение.

Она все говорила и говорила сухими как старая треска словами, убеждала, подсовывала бумаги, а Джеральд смотрел на кокон на ее макушке, дергающийся с каждым звуком и горькая соль собиралась у него в горле. Он боялся, что если заговорит, едкие слова выплеснутся в это безразличное скучное лицо, и оно покроется язвами, как покрылось равнодушием ее сердце. Джеральд отвернулся к двери и прошептал:

\- Где я могу забрать своего сына?

 

Ему не отдали Джареда, разрешили только посидеть с ним полчаса. Малыш спал, и Джеральд тихо опустился на стул рядом с кроваткой. Он боялся даже дышать, чтобы не нарушить такой сладкий и прекрасный сон. Джеральд никогда не мог сказать, на кого из родителей похож ребенок, но сейчас, всматриваясь в маленькое личико, он видел знакомые черты – свои и Шерон. Этот малыш сплел их воедино, соединил в себе лучшее от него и от любимой, и Джеральд понял что никогда не оставит его, пока сын сам не захочет пойти в жизни своей дорогой.

Адвокат сказал ему, что в суде Джеральд ничего не добьется, добавив, что Джареда уже хочет усыновить богатая и благополучная семья.

Тогда он уволился с судна, продал квартиру и поздно ночью, переодевшись в уборщика, забрался в приют. Малыш не спал и, увидев склонившегося над ним отца, не испугался, приветственно угукнул и протянул ручки. Джеральд усадил его в детское креслице и устроил на дне контейнера, закрепленного на тележке. Малыш сначала с интересом смотрел вверх, трогал швабры, потом дотянулся до тряпки в углу и радостно потащил ее в рот. Джеральд не мог ничего сделать, даже пригрозить - дежурная внимательно следила, как он идет по коридору. Как только им удалось без окрика скрыться за поворотом, Джеральд вытащил малыша из контейнера и, прижав к груди, выбрался через окно во двор.

 

Оставаться в Чикаго было бы очень опасным - обвинение в похищении ребенка, пусть даже собственного сына, грозило долгими годами тюрьмы. Джеральд купил старый «шевроле», собрал те немногие вещи, которые остались от его семейной жизни, и отправился в путь вместе с сыном.

Ровно вычерченные трассы, за которыми пристально наблюдали дорожные патрули, были им заказаны, и Джеральд решил ехать через всю страну к другому океану по шестьдесят шестой трассе – матери всех дорог.

Местами разрушенная, зачастую безлюдная, она вела их через сотни городков и тысячи автозаправок, подсказывала рассохшимися щитами направление, и оберегала от нарядов полиции, подсказывая за каким поворотом можно на время спрятаться.

Они попрощались с озерной гладью Мичигана, темными лесами, полными пронзительных криков птиц, и отправились в глубину прерий Иллинойса, где высохшая земля еще помнила топот копыт и трубные возгласы бесчисленных стад бизонов. Здесь несла свои воды непокорная Миссисипи, увлекая течением суда и косяки рыб, и рассказывала шумными волнами легенды о непокорных водных духах. Встречаясь со своей младшей сестрой Миссури, она провожала слиянием тех, кто прощался с засушливыми прериями и устремлялся к плато Озарк, покрытому прохладными дубовыми лесами и высокой густой травой. Минуя каньоны рек и мостики, переброшенные через мелкие еще не высохшие речушки, они путешествовали по Оклахоме, потерявшей когда-то своих истинных хозяев. Канзас встретил их бесконечными пшеничными полями, автозаправками со сверкающей иллюминацией и сочным запахом жаркого лета. А вольнолюбивый Техас, все еще мнивший себя великой республикой и не отдавший ни пяди земли федерации, радушно открывал двери придорожных кафе, где Джеральду наливали холодного пива, а малыш мгновенно устраивался у кого-нибудь на руках и всегда получал какой-нибудь подарок. Так маленький Джей обзавелся маленькой ковбойской шляпой и целой сумкой игрушечных лошадок и пистолетов. Чем дальше они двигались на запад, тем суше становился воздух, и бесконечные равнины, поросшие диким кустарником, эхом разносили радостно-удивленные крики малыша, которыми он приветствовал низко летящих хищных ястребов.

Добравшись до знака «Четырех углов», Джеральд взял сына на руки и встал на пересечении границ четырех штатов. Он знал, что Джаред вряд ли запомнит этот момент, но хотел запомнить сам, как они вдвоем стояли здесь, откуда можно было увидеть лавовые поля Нью-Мехико, вздыбленный Колорадо, сосны Аризоны и горные пики Юты.

От Великих равнин до Скалистых гор здесь пробросила синюю ленту вод легендарная Рио-Гранде, и трасса, повинуясь ее изгибам, пропадала в глубоких ущельях и пробегала сквозь желтые хвойные леса, где солнце переливалось в медовых иглах и маленькие птицы купались в его лучах, отбрасывая на землю четко очерченные тени.

Дальше их путь лежал через Аризону, между двух пустынь Соноры и Мохаве, чьи пески влетали в открытое окно автомобиля маленькими смерчами и рассыпались в воздухе колющей пылью.

Реки служили им вехами в их долгом побеге. Еще одна веха – бурная и разрушительная Колорадо – отметила их путешествие грохотом красно-коричневых вод. Сколько бы не строило человечество мегаполисов и создавало гигантских сооружений, оно не в силах повторить природу. Джеральд уверился в этом абсолютно, когда увидел, как мутные воды, смешавшись с валунами и галькой, продолжают расширять и менять русло, вымывая причудливые знаки на своем пути.

Здесь, в Гранд-каньоне они разбили палатку и остались ночевать под открытым небом. Маленький Джей, утомленный путешествием, заснул сразу, а Джеральд думал о том, как встретит их Калифорния. Утром, еще затемно, он перенес Джея в автомобиль, упаковал вещи, но решил встретить рассвет, здесь в этом вечном месте, чтобы захватить хоть частичку непостижимого величия нерукотворных храмов.

Яркое солнце выбралось за край горизонта, и Джей проснулся и захныкал. Джеральд взял его на руки, и малыш тут же удобно устроился, засунув большой палец в рот. Каменный лабиринт на их глазах превращался в башни, крепости и неведомые строения, облитые щедрым светом, размеченные желтыми, красными, коричневыми полосами. Неведомый мир, загадочный и манящий, обнимал их со всех сторон и оставлял в душе страстное желание запомнить эту красоту навечно. Джей не капризничал, смотрел широко открытыми глазами, словно впитывал в себя силу солнца, земли и воды.

После долгих дней пути Калифорния оглушила автомобильными гудками, скоростью и вечной спешкой. Здесь торопились жить и засыпали в разное время суток, смешивая день и ночь. Гигантский разлом вывернул нутро земли калифорнийскому небу, и вулканы лишь временно дремали, словно угрожая, что взорвутся, если люди здесь хоть на минуту остановятся.

Две с половиной тысячи миль пути привели их в портовый городок Нест, где Джеральд купил трейлер на стоянке, недалеко от маленькой бухты, заполненной катерами и яхтами. Пока Джей был еще совсем маленьким, он работал сторожем на причале и брал его с собой. Джей не доставлял хлопот. Научившись ходить, он не мешался под ногами, не плакал, если падал и сильно ударялся. Часто Джеральд видел как сын, еще совсем малыш, забирается в старую лодку и подолгу смотрит вдаль, на залив. Часто Джей засыпал там, укачиваемый волнами, и Джеральд поднимал его на руки и уносил домой.

Он с тревогой видел, как быстро взрослел сын. Уже в пять лет Джей научился читать и перестал отзываться на «младшего Джея». С простотой и гордостью, свойственной детям, он протягивал ладошку желающим познакомиться и говорил свое полное имя. У него был свой мир, полный света и тепла, и уже не Джеральд заботился о нем, а маленький Джей обнимал и утешал его, когда казалось, нет выхода и нет счастья в завтрашнем дне.

Как только Джеральд убедился, что сын сам сможет позаботиться о себе и прекрасно добирается из школы домой, он устроился в порт докером. Платили хорошо, можно было откладывать сыну на образование, но сердце болело еще сильнее – он целыми днями не видел Джея. Поэтому, даже безумно уставший, он приходил, усаживался у кровати сына и терпеливо отвечал на его бесконечные вопросы. В выходной день они брали лодку и выходили в океан. Маленькое путешествие длиной не больше мили становилось для Джареда приключением. Океан жил в нем, дышал его дыханием, и Джеральд с грустью видел, что однажды, когда крылья окрепнут, Джей взлетит на безбрежной гладью и оставит его на берегу ждать возвращения, как когда-то ждала Шерон.

Их маленький трейлер был полон книг о путешествиях, морских судах и разных странах. Джеральд сначала покупал сыну недорогие сборные модели судов, но потом Джаред начал делать их сам. Целями днями вырезал маленькие части кормы и палубы, вытачивал крошечные детали, и в его руках рождалась изящная яхта, мощный пароход или миниатюрная, не больше скорлупы лесного ореха, шлюпка. Его мир был так далек от захламленного портового городка, как самая дальняя звезда от Земли. Одиночество как вакуум окружало Джареда. Его душу, путешествующую в далеких странах, не понимали и принимали. Зачастую он возвращался из школы с синяками и ссадинами, но никогда не жаловался. Мир детей всегда был еще более откровенен в своей жестокости чем мир взрослых. Мальчишки не просто копировали взрослых, привыкших к однообразию дней и бесконечной борьбе за место под солнцем - они пускали в ход реальные зубы и кулаки. Изводили насмешками в лицо и за спиной, не понимая, почему их так раздражает то тепло и свет, которые им не достались от рождения, не передались словами и участием от родителей.

Однажды в порт позвонили из полицейского участка. Джареда поймали, когда он попытался обворовать небольшой магазин, принадлежавший Фредерику Лене, хитрому проходимцу, у которого Джеральд делал покупки только при большой необходимости. Когда он приехал в магазин, то увидел заплаканного Джареда с огромным синяком на пол-лица. Лене разговаривал с полицейским, а второй громила в форме охранял сына как злостного преступника.

Джеральд бросился к Джареду:

\- Что случилось?

Лене презрительно хмыкнул за его спиной:

\- Ваш сын пытался обворовать меня.

Джеральд изумленно оглянулся:

\- Что он пытался украсть?

\- Апельсин. Я хотел остановить его, но этот мелкий паршивец даже не оглянулся. Пришлось хорошо встряхнуть его, и он полез драться. Мало того, что вор, так еще и хулиган.

Джеральд поднялся на ноги:

\- Ты ударил ребенка из-за апельсина?

Лене посмотрел на него как на идиота:

\- Сегодня апельсин, завтра он угонит мою машину…

Джаред отозвался дрожащим голосом:

\- Папа, прости. Я забыл заплатить.

Джеральд подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе:

\- Ему нет еще десяти лет.

Полицейский перебил их разговор:

\- Вам нужно будет уплатить за товар и заплатить штраф.

Джеральд кивнул:

\- Хорошо.

Унося сына, он оглянулся на торговую стойку. На большом оранжевом апельсине была хорошо заметна наклейка. Воздушный, быстрый как стрела, выпущенная из лука, на маленьком куске бумаги плыл парусник. Джеральд знал эту эмблему. Апельсин пересек океан и весь континент. Он плыл в трюмах грузового судна из далекого Марокко, трясся в грузовике, терпел бесчисленное касание рук и вот попал сюда, на грязный прилавок.

Одной рукой удерживая сына, он достал из кармана купюру и, не глядя на её достоинство, бросил на стойку и забрал апельсин.

Джаред молчал всю дорогу домой. Только когда Джеральд уложил его в кровать и укрыл, нежно поцеловав опухшую щеку, он прошептал:

\- Прости, пап.

Джеральд поставил апельсин рядом на тумбочку, повернул к сыну так, чтобы был виден парусник и сказал:

\- Тебе не за что извиниться. Засыпай, а я расскажу тебе об этом апельсине и далекой стране за океаном, откуда он приплыл.

Он рассказывал Джареду о жаре и низких деревьях, усыпанных оранжевыми шарами, о заботливых руках, уложивших созревший плод в большой картонный ящик, о подводных течениях и курсе корабля, везущего груз, о штормах и ветрах и улыбался, глядя, как засыпает его сын, улетая в придуманно-непридуманную сказку.

 

Однажды, поздним вечером Джеральд возвращался из дока. Срезая путь, чтобы побыстрее добраться домой, он услышал возле ряда мусорных контейнеров, чей-то жалобный крик и возню. Подбежав поближе, он увидел, как здоровенный громила прижал Лене к баку и обыскивает его карманы. Лене заметил его и закричал:

\- Падалеки, помоги! Вызови полицию!

Громила оглянулся, и Джеральд невозмутимо ответил:

\- Это ты у нас любишь вызывать полицию, а мне нет до тебя дела.

Грабитель радостно заржал и хорошенько приложил трепыхающегося Лене к контейнеру:

\- Слышишь ты, торгаш, до тебя нет дела. Сейчас я потрясу тебя хорошенько, может, высыплется еще пара баксов.

Джеральд, уходя, слышал за своей спиной умоляющие крики:

\- Падалеки, пожалуйста, он же меня убьет. Позвони!

 

Джаред как обычно сидел за своим столом и что-то сосредоточенно вырезал. Джеральд подошел к нему, обнял и поцеловал лохматую макушку. Сын всегда видел его насквозь, и сейчас он отложил в сторону нож и накрыл ладошкой руку отца:

\- Пап, что-то случилось?

Джеральд выдохнул ему в волосы:

\- Ничего, сын, наверное, ничего. Ты почему еще не спишь?

Джаред удивился:

\- Я ждал тебя.

\- Ложись. Я сейчас.

Джеральд вышел из трейлера и направился к океану. Начинался шторм, черные тучи затягивали звездное небо, темнота и горечь соленого воздуха опускались на землю, но он не спешил уходить. Пусть он поступил по совести – Лене стоило бы узнать, что значит быть беспомощным в руках более сильного – но в душе все равно творилось неладное. Сейчас Джеральд не хотел, чтобы сын видел его. Джаред умел видеть тьму внутри людей, и для него будет большим ударом увидеть эту тьму в родном отце.

 

Лене отделался легким испугом, потерей полсотни долларов и сломанным ребром, но умудрился представить это перед своими знакомыми как страшную трагедию. И конечно не переминул вывозить в грязи обоих Падалеки.

К ним и так относились прохладно, а после рассказа Лене даже в доках на Джеральда начали коситься и перестали приглашать выпить после работы в бар. Джареду доставалось в школе все больше и больше, и Джеральд стал задумываться, что им пора уезжать из Неста. Только куда и кто их ждет? Пятьдесят штатов, тысячи городков, миллионы миль, и нет того места, где им бы были бы рады.

 

Для каждого ребенка самым желанным временем всегда остаются каникулы. Джаред каждый день после школы шел по берегу океана и мечтал о том дне, когда проснется и не надо будет идти на остановку школьного автобуса, потом ехать долгие пятнадцать минут, выслушивая подколки, и терпеть удары в спину. Уроки не приносили ничего: ни новых знаний, ни интересных историй, и ему оставалось только сидеть в классе и смотреть в окно, представляя себя свободным как чайка над заливом.

И вот это утро наступило. Отец ушел на работу еще до рассвета, Джаред попытался встать, чтобы проводить его, но тот ласково уложил его обратно в кровать и укрыл одеялом. Впрочем, как только захлопнулась дверь, Джаред тут же вскочил и, на ходу отхлебнув еще не недопитый кофе из отцовской кружки, уселся за стол. Там его ждал парусник, над которым он работал почти месяц. Оставалось проверить такелаж и натянуть паруса. Джаред приготовил лекала, с трепетом развернул кусок парусины и чуть не заплакал. Ткань просыпалась в нескольких местах и от легкого натяжения расползлась на нити. Отдельные участки еще можно было использовать, но их катастрофически не хватало.

Джаред пересчитал наличные деньги и понял, что ему вряд ли хватить купить еще один такой кусок. На глаза попался старый рундук, в который отец сложил старые вещи и игрушки. Джаред принялся разбирать старый хлам и наткнулся на детскую курточку. Ее подарила соседская женщина, которая воспитывала девочку старше Джареда на три года. Куртка была ярко-красного цвета, узкая в плечах, и Джаред не носил ее никогда. Но она была из прочной хлопковой ткани с пропиткой и прекрасно годилась для будущих парусов.

К полудню клипер был готов и гордо сиял своими алыми парусами в солнечных лучах. Джаред лихорадочно оделся, уложил парусник в коробку и направился к океану. Полный штиль и ясное небо предвещали отличное плавание.

В такую погоду мало кто оставался дома. Джаред долго шел по берегу, выискивая безлюдное место, и добрался до второй бухты, где оставляли свои лодки те, кто не мог позволить себе круглосуточную охрану и благоустроенный причал. Разувшись, Джаред зашел в воду и с трепетом опустил клипер на зелено-голубую рябь океана. Легкие волны подхватили суденышко, и оно, отбрасывая алые лучи, закачалось и отправилось в свой первый рейс. Джаред шел рядом, смотрел, как послушно клипер идет по волне, и в его душе реяла солнечным лучом радость. Но внезапно подул ветер, подхватил легкий парусник и погнал его вдоль берега. На глубине в два фута бежать за клипером было тяжело, и Джаред, одолев четверть мили, уже был готов упасть в воду и заплакать от отчаяния, как вдруг увидел впереди рыбацкую лодку, возвращающуюся на берег.

На веслах сидел пожилой мужчина, и прекратил грести, едва увидел приближающийся к нему маленький корабль с алыми парусами. Он наклонился, ловко поймал игрушку и поднял вверх, залюбовавшись плавными линиями.

Джаред, запыхавшись, подбежал к нему, и мужчина ласково спросил:

\- Откуда такое чудо?

Джаред выдохнул:

\- Это мое. Я сам сделал.

Мужчина ласково усмехнулся и принялся пристально рассматривать лохматого мальчишку, который переминаясь с ноги на ногу, пытался устоять в набегающих волнах.

 

Энтони уже давно забыл, что бывают вот такие солнечные мальчишки. Его дети давно выросли, внуков еще не было, а он потерял вкус к вечной возне с биржевыми бумагами и вкладами и теперь либо скучал дома, перечитывая книги, либо приезжал сюда, в безлюдное место, чтобы порыбачить в свое удовольствие.

Ему говорили многие, чтобы возвращался в свою компанию. Но Энтони видел, что «Хопкинс и К» прекрасно справляются без него, работа катилась как по смазанным рельсам, буднично и обычно, все продавалось и покупалось, и он не чувствовал в работе того огня и азарта, что были ранее.

И вот сейчас, глядя на этого мальчишку, Хопкинс заметил этот огонь. Его сложно было не заметить, он рвался из мальчугана яркой улыбкой, ярче, чем солнце над заливом.

\- Как тебя зовут?

Мальчишка вскинул голову и очень серьезно ответил:

\- Джаред.

\- Ну здравствуй, Джаред. Меня зовут Энтони, - Хопкинс протянул ему руку, и Джаред приблизившись, пожал ее. – Держи свой парусник. Он великолепен.

Мальчишка прижал к груди вновь обретенное сокровище и ответил:

\- Спасибо. Я уже отчаялся его поймать.

Энтони заулыбался:

\- Никогда не отчаивайся. Поверь мне, пройдет много лет, и ты, если не будешь опускать руки и отчаиваться, станешь капитаном вот такого вот судна. Или построишь огромный лайнер, у тебя ведь талант к этому.

Джаред замотал головой:

\- Я хочу путешествовать. Но это вряд ли, для этого надо много денег

\- А ты верь. Верь и не останавливайся. И однажды в этот залив войдет настоящий корабль с алыми парусами. Ты встанешь у его руля и поведешь его теми путями, которые выберешь сам. Если хочешь путешествовать – не мечтай о судьбе матроса, мечтай о капитанском мостике. И твой парусник найдет тебя сам.

Джаред слушал его восхищенно и кивал, но потом переспросил:

\- Вы, правда, верите, что корабль придет?

Хопкинс кивнул:

\- Верю.

Джаред просиял улыбкой и произнес.

\- Я тоже теперь буду верить.

Хопкинс сам не знал, почему сказал это мальчишке. Может быть, испугался, что тот огонь, который сияет в нем, однажды погаснет под тяготами жизни. Сам испытал немало и если бы не верил в себя, не верил в чудо, сдался бы давно.

Мальчишка попрощался и умчался в обнимку со своим парусником на берег, а Энтони все сидел в лодке и думал. Сам того не замечая замечтался о далеком-далеком путешествии, и вернувшись домой он заказал билет на самолет. Любой путь начинается с первого шага.

 

Джаред вихрем пронесся между рядами трейлеров и едва успел притормозить, увидев сидящего на пороге отца.

\- Пап, почему ты так рано?

Джеральд не стал ему рассказывать об аварии в порту и о том, что сегодня ему невероятно повезло, и он смог вернуться домой. Он раскрыл свои объятия, и Джаред, отставив коробку, бросился к нему и устроился на коленях.

\- Все хорошо, сын. Нас отпустили, работы мало.

Джаред поднял голову, в одно мгновение превратился в маленького Джея, доверчивого, солнечного мальчика, которого Джеральд уже стал забывать, и затараторил:

\- Пап, я сегодня встретил одного человека, он сказал мне, что я стану капитаном, я порезал на паруса старую куртку, и еще он поймал мой клипер…

Он спотыкался на словах, перебивал сам себя, но Джеральд потихоньку, задавая наводящие вопросы, вытащил из Джареда всю историю с клипером по порядку. После полюбовался на игрушку и сказал:

\- Все правильно. Будешь верить и будешь стараться - станешь капитаном.

Не повернулся язык у него сказать, что все может обернуться совсем иначе. Старый выдумщик подарил его сыну мечту, пусть так и будет.

 

Их разговор слушала соседка, и на следующий день уже весь Нест знал об этой истории. Едва стоило появиться Джареду, как вслед ему раздались обидные выкрики:

\- Эй, капитан, твой корабль приплыл. Смотри!

Джаред оглянулся на океан, и мальчишки загоготали:

\- Что, не видишь, вон красные тряпки вместо парусов болтаются. Да у тебя зрение ни к черту. Наверное, чайка в глаза нагадила.

Джаред втянул голову в плечи и повернул домой.


	2. Дженсен

В небе Калифорнии рассыпаны миллионы счастливых звезд. Здесь находили свою удачу золотоискатели, щедрая земля дарила великолепные урожаи фермерам, новые технологии рождались каждый день и завоевывали мир. Но Калифорния бдела, напоминала вздрагиванием земли и сильными толчками о том, какой хрупкой бывает удача.

Дженсен бесспорно родился под счастливой звездой. С момента его появления на свет и по нынешний день он не знал ни в чем отказа. Армия нянь и мать, которая не чаяла в нем души, выполняли каждую прихоть. Отец пытался остановить это безумное обожание, опасаясь, что Дженсен вырастет разбалованным и эгоистичным, но сам сдавался, наблюдая, как сын играет с новой игрушкой или кормит пони сахаром и смеется от прикосновения бархатных губ к своим ладошкам.

Сначала окружающий мир казался Дженсену огромным. Трехэтажный особняк, огороженный высоким забором, был в его полном распоряжении, и он путешествовал из комнаты в комнату, исчезал подолгу на чердаке или в подвале, устраивал баталии на садовых дорожках.

Научившись читать, Дженсен открыл для себя еще один мир. Детские книги подарили ему веселых животных, глупых и умных мальчишек и девчонок, космические корабли и злобных инопланетян. И он понял, что есть и другие миры.

Однажды отец взял его с собой на нефтяную платформу, что сын увидел, на чем строится благополучие его семьи. И сам того не желая, заронил в душу мальчика, полную тяги к неведомому, безбрежную любовь к океану.

Дженсена не удивили огромные механизмы, выкачивающие черную кровь земли из шельфа, не впечатлил размах построенного человеческими руками. Он сбежал от отца, занятого проблемами, и почти целый день простоял на краю платформы, вдыхая соленый воздух и всматриваясь в темно-синюю гладь Тихого океана. Ему казалось, что он стоит на мостике корабля и в его руках не холодный металл ограждения, а тепло рулевого колеса, и он сильным движением направляет свой корабль в далекое путешествие. Небо над ним меняет созвездия, он проплывает мимо скалистых берегов и песчаных пляжей, и стрелка компаса качается от деления к делению, подчиняясь проложенному курсу. Водная стихия заворожила его, забрала в плен, и он мечтал только о том, что однажды останется с ней наедине.

 

Вечером Дженсен пробрался в библиотеку и вытащил с нижней полки, где лежали старые антикварные книги, огромный атлас. Он устроился на полу и открыл первую страницу. Живой, полный загадок и тайн, мир обрушился на него теплым потоком удивления и восхищения. Дженсен читал названия других стран, выпевал речитативом имена рек и заливов, путешествовал из Мадагаскара и Гонконг.

На страницах атласа сплетались причудливыми узорами горы и долины, океанские течения несли Дженсена от широты к широте, он тонул в Гольфстриме и выныривал у берегов Канады в прохладном Северо-Атлантическом течении.

Уставший от путешествий, Дженсен так и уснул в библиотеке. Когда отец нашел его, крепко спящего на антикварном атласе, его ладонь лежала на огромной капле Южной Америки, и во сне он плыл из Бразилии к далеким берегам Скандинавии, прощаясь с Южным Крестом и приветствуя Полярную звезду.

Отец отнес Дженсена к себе в комнату и даже не выругал за такое обращение с дорогой книгой. Он все больше узнавал в сыне себя, видел беспокойную, мятущуюся душу, и надеялся, что однажды Дженсен со всем пылом возьмет бизнес в свои руки, и можно будет уйти на покой без страха и сожаления.

Но он ошибался. Дженсен не видел своего будущего среди деловых бумаг и грохочущих насосов. Он мечтал об океане.

Мать гордилась им так, как только могут гордиться любящие матери: бездумно, собственнически и восхищенно. Привыкшая к роскоши и богатству она считала, что такова и должна быть счастливая жизнь. Ее дни были заполнены хлопотами по обустройству дома, примерками новых платьев, визитами в бутики и ювелирные магазины. Плотный кокон благополучия сдерживал порывы души, и только сын мог заставить ее восклицать от восхищения и пытаться понять, что так влечет его за высокую ограду особняка.

Дженсен хотел бы объяснить матери, рассказать о других мирах, но боялся увидеть в ее глазах страх за него. Он и так там был – блестел капельками невыплаканных слез – потому что какая мать не боится и не переживает за свое дитя.

 

У семьи Эклзов были свои виноградники. Калифорнийское щедрое солнце из года в год позволяло собирать великолепные урожаи, и винокурни работали на полную мощность. Лучшее из лучших вино привозили в особняк, и их домашний сомелье, Джим Бивер, в день пополнения погреба, чинно проверял каждую бутылку и долго раскладывал по стеллажам в подвале.

Дженсен любил подолгу болтать с Бивером, слушать его рассказы о странах, где тот побывал еще молодым, винах и напитках, диковинных обычаях и не обращал внимания на то, что Джим иногда потихоньку берет бутылки и выпивает в одиночестве.

Бивер охотно принимал его помощь, сидел на ящике и командовал куда и что положить, потягивая вино, взятое на пробу.

Однажды Дженсен забрался к дальним стеллажам, выискивая щетку, чтобы обмахнуть полки, и в самом низу увидел необычной формы бутылки из темно-зеленого стекла. Он достал одну и поднес к свету. На самом дне лежал маленький корабль. Дженсен потер глаза, но потом понял, что это осадок, превратившийся в винный камень, создал такую форму. Он позвал Бивера:

\- Откуда это вино?

Бивер поднялся с ящика:

\- Оставь его в покое. Я храню это вино, только чтобы год не забывался. Видишь бутылку - она для рома. Целый ящик таких бутылок привез из своих странствий старый пират, один из твоих предков. Выглушил тут под хорошую закуску, а потом смеха ради велел разлить в них вино. Урожай в том году был хороший. Первая винокурня твоей семьи постаралась сделать вино, прозрачное как слеза. А бутылки сыграли свое дело - осадок не ушел к пробке, лег на дно и закаменел. Это вино-загадка. Может оно будет превосходным, легким и лучезарным как майский день, а может, кислым и мерзким как тростниковый ром в грязной пиратской забегаловке. Никто не отваживается открыть да выпить. Вот и лежит оно в ожидании – выбросят или оприходуют.

Дженсен полюбовался на нерукотворный кораблик на дне. Тот словно почувствовал его взгляд и приветственно качнул тонкими нитями мачт. Отважный парусник собрал в себе залихватскую пиратскую песню, яркое солнце над головой, крики матросов и теперь ждал, когда его выпустят на волю.

Дженсен аккуратно положил вино на стеллаж.

\- Я открою его и выпью когда-нибудь.

Джим хмыкнул:

\- Удачи тебе, отважный капитан.

Последнее слово теплым комком скользнуло в груди и легло на сердце приятной тяжестью. Дженсен Эклз, капитан, отважный моряк, покоривший все океаны и моря – такой стала его мечта.

 

Джек Николсон в парусном спорте уже полсотни лет был звездой. Не брал его ни возраст, ни травмы, выигрывал регату за регатой, и только последние годы сошел с дистанции, открыл собственный яхт-клуб. Перевидал он многих – тех, кто подавал большие надежды, но уходил из спорта, тех, кто спекся на первом же соревновании, тех, кто рвался к победе, также как он, выгрызая последнюю милю зубами.

Но такое чудо он видел впервые. Перед ним стоял мальчишка в полной велосипедной экипировке, с наколенниками и налокотниками, а байк за его спиной стоил как половина хорошей спортивной яхты. Мальчишка словно сошел с рекламного плаката – красивый, ухоженный, с огромными зелеными глазами и пухлым ртом. В его руке небрежно болтался защитный шлем, стоял он уверенно, как будто позировал, и также уверенно заявил:

\- Я хотел бы заниматься у вас в клубе.

Николсон хохотал минут пять без остановки. Мальчишка терпеливо подождал, пока тот отсмеется, и повторил:

\- Я хотел бы…

Джек перебил его насмешливо:

\- Ты хотел бы? И как ты думаешь вот эти наколенники и налокотники спасут тебя от штормового ветра? Что ты вообще знаешь о парусном спорте?

Красавчик гордо вскинул голову:

\- Я пока еще ничего не знаю. Но хочу узнать.

Николсон отмахнулся:

\- Шел бы ты домой, к мамочке. Ты завоешь на первых же милях.

Мальчишка вдруг протянул ему руку и произнес:

\- Поспорим?

Джек уже развернулся, чтобы уходить, но остановился. Взглянул попристальнее на уложенную челочку, нежную незагорелую кожу, и, сам от себя не ожидая, пожал протянутую руку:

\- Поспорим.

Рукопожатие было крепким и сильным, и Джека кольнуло изнутри предчувствием, что он проиграет в этом споре.

 

Он и проигрывал. День за днем, милю за милей. Дженсен был упрямым, даже упрямее, чем Джек в его возрасте. Не ныл, не сдавался, не оспаривал ни одно приказание. Мыл яхты, проверял такелаж и погрузку, учился вязать узлы, таскал в мастерскую паруса, ездил на своем байке по мелким поручениям. Исколол себе все пальцы, но сумел при большой качке зашить порванный парус. Но все это не сыграло бы никакой роли, если бы Джек не видел, каким становится красавчик, когда они выходят в открытый океан. Парень жил морской стихией, понимал ветра, любил все, что дарил ему своевольный океан – от хлесткого удара волны до полного затишья.

Джек брал его с собой на тренировочные выходы только из желания доказать, что Дженсен не справится. В одном из выходов их застал небольшой шторм, и Джек с удивлением и каким-то странным удовольствием, наблюдал, как мальчишка, ругаясь сквозь зубы, ловит равновесие яхты, внимательно следит за ветром, протравливает паруса, чтобы яхта шла ровно по курсу.

На подходе в бухту их обогнал скоростной катер, подняв волну, и яхту шатнуло в сторону. Джек услышал за спиной негромкий стон и обернулся. Лебедку заклинило, паруса заполоскало, и Дженсен, набросив куртку на трос, руками вытягивал гик на себя. Джек зафиксировал рулевое колесо и несколькими ударами ноги выбил ручную лебедку из ступора, и они вдвоем развернули парус по ветру.

Джек отдышался и сказал:

\- Встань у руля.

Дженсен недоуменно посмотрел на него. Николсон толкнул его в плечо:

\- Мне что - дважды повторить? К рулю, быстро.

Дженсен быстро проскользнул под гиком, спрыгнул вниз к управлению и снял блокировку с руля. Выбрал шверт на четверть глубины и Джек сместился к центру, растравливая паруса. Они входили в бухту, и Дженсен напряженно всматривался вдаль, боясь оплошать в свой первый заход. Джек видел, как напряжены его плечи и катятся по вискам струйки пота, но он еще видел и другое. Красавчик остался давно в прошлом, вместе с глупыми наколенниками и дорогим байком. Перед ним стоял капитан, уверенно ведущий свое судно.

Вскоре Дженсен начал представлять его клуб на соревнованиях. Брал призовые места легко, как будто не видел препятствий на своем пути. Джек знал, что рано или поздно тот пойдет своим путем, и вот этот день настал.

 

Дженсен не скрывал от семьи свое увлечение, не слышал запретов и не видел одобрения. Он задыхался в мире, заканчивающемся оградой особняка, а отцовский бизнес казался ему тюрьмой, и он знал, что рано или поздно ему придется выбирать и выбрал. Дженсен ушел из дома, снял квартиру и устроился тренером к Джеку: занимался с мальчишками на небольших швертботах. Призовых денег и заработка хватало, но Дженсену нужно было большее. Его мечтой была океанская регата протяженностью в тридцать семь тысяч миль. Девять месяцев океана и неба. Один на один со стихией. Он шел к этой мечте через десятки сражений, оставлял за бортом сомнения и отчаянные звонки матери. Океан стал для него неотъемлемой частью жизни, без соли на губах Дженсен не мыслил и глотка воды, без ощущения борьбы с ветром он не знал, как дышать. Как бы он хотел, чтобы те, кого он любил, поняли и приняли и вместе с ним ощутили жизнь, полную света и свободы.

 

После выигрыша регаты у берегов Канады, Дженсен приехал домой. Купил большой букет ирисов и бутылку рома для отца, но в последний момент оставил все в машине. Остановился у ворот особняка и боялся войти и увидеть разочарованного отца и испуганную мать.

Но мама заметила его первой. Он выбежала из дома, едва ворота успели открыться, бросилась на шею и заплакала:

\- Мы так волновались, сын. Мы смотрели все репортажи с регаты, были жуткие шторма. Мы так переживали.

Дженсен смотрел на нее и не узнавал. Плотный кокон растворился, исчез, и перед ним стояла сияющая и счастливая женщина, для которой было важно только одно – ее мальчик вернулся. Он был для нее той неугасимой любовью, которая прощала все и принимала жесткость и нежность одинаково благодарно.

Отец подошел к ним и пожал руку сыну.

\- Я поздравляю тебя. Достойная победа.

Они поняли и приняли его жизнь. Дженсен словно почувствовал, как их любовь выстроила за его плечами нерушимую стену, неподвластную никакому шторму, Лишь иногда в сияющих глазах матери он видел тревогу и печаль, но они тут же сменялись искренней верой и обожанием.

 

Отец не только помог ему с оплатой постройки яхты, но и вникал в каждую мелочь, терпеливо слушал объяснения сына, вызывал опытных консультантов, проверяя за судостроителями каждую деталь. И однажды спросил:

\- Как ты назовешь свою яхту?

Дженсен вспомнил вино-загадку, в прозрачной глубине которого качал нитями парусник, и ответил:

\- «Секрет». Я назову свою яхту «Секрет».


	3. Рассвет

Международная гонка из года в год проходила у побережья Мексики и Калифорнии. Дженсен готовил «Секрет» с тщательностью ювелира. Его старый друг по яхт-клубу Кристиан Кейн согласился быть его парусным и терпеливо выносил все капризы и придирки своего капитана.

Они делали пробные выходы в калифорнийских водах, зачастую по несколько дней не возвращаясь в порт. Тренировки выматывали, но одновременно прибавляли уверенности и слаженности. Выигрыш в этой престижной гонке был еще одним маленьким шагом к великой кругосветной мечте.

Преодолев почти полтысячи миль, они встали на рейде у маленького портового городка со странным птичьим названием Нест. Дженсен не хотел оставлять яхту без присмотра, но Крис не прекращал уговаривать его сойти на берег и хотя бы купить свежих фруктов к ужину. Дженсен с трудом оторвался от сводок погоды и карты побережья и предложил:

\- В город завтра. Если тебе хочется пройтись по твердой земле, давай порыбачим с волнореза в заливе.

Крис хлопнул его по плечу:

\- Отличная идея. Разведем костер, сварим уху.

 

Рыбалка, мягко говоря, не задалась. Безлюдный мол, яркая луна и прихваченная гитара нисколько не помогли горе-рыбакам вытащить улов поприличнее. Но Крис мастерски разделал десяток несчастных рыбешек, попавшихся им на крючок, набросал в воду зелени, и вышла неплохая похлебка. Они быстро прикончили вкусное варево, и довольный Крис принялся напевать похабные песенки, аккомпанируя на гитаре. Дженсен азартно подпевал, луна хитро подмигивала им с неба, и счастливые звезды мчались по темному кругу неба.

Они улеглись возле костра, любуясь ночным заливом, полным перемигивающихся познавательных знаков и светом судовых прожекторов. С каждой минутой становилось все тише, полночь вступала в свои права, убаюкивая шелестом волн, и Дженсен не заметил, как провалился в глубокий сон.

Проснулся он от того, что куртка и брюки отсырели, и стало довольно холодно. Костер давно погас, и Дженсен решил пройтись, чтобы согреться. Узкая полоска песка вдоль линии прибоя ограничивалась с другой стороны небольшим леском. Дженсен решил наломать сухостоя, чтобы развести костер и начал пробираться сквозь кустарник в поисках нужного топлива.

Сделав несколько шагов, он остановился, с удивлением глядя на необычную картину. На небольшой полянке, окруженной высокой желтой травой спал мальчишка. Под головой у него лежал потрепанный школьный рюкзак, один кроссовок свалился с ноги, демонстрируя аккуратно заштопанный носок, Джинсы на длинных худых ногах были в меру потрепаны и без новомодных дыр. Парень спал так безмятежно и спокойно, что Дженсен невольно залюбовался. Длинные, давно не видевшие ножниц, волосы прядями прилипли к шее и лбу. Странная взрослая морщинка между бровей разгладилась и была едва заметна в утреннем свете. Мальчишка улыбался во сне, ему явно снилось что-то прекрасно изумительное. К груди он прижимал большую книгу, и Дженсен прочитал название: «Всемирный атлас морских путей и акваторий». Ему был знаком этот старый сборник навигационных карт, он давно служил лишь библиографической памяткой и растерял свою правдивость в прошедших годах. Но парень прижимал его к груди как величайшее сокровище.

Дженсен присел рядом, жалея что не может попасть в сны этого парня. Он хотел бы знать, где сейчас путешествует этот мальчишка, последовать за ним, увидеть мир его глазами. Так как в его возрасте видел мир Дженсен. Он вдруг понял, что в гонках за призами и славой, забыл о том, как прекрасен океан, сколько неизведанного величия дарит стихия тем, кто оказывается в ее власти.

Маленькая полянка словно превратилась в царство грез, где живут сказки и легенды о мальчишках, сбежавших из дома и отправившихся покорять моря и океаны. В этих сказках они обязательно становились капитанами, благородными пиратами, закапывали на пустынных островах несметные сокровища и вновь отправлялись в путь навстречу новым открытиям и морским сражениям.

 

Раздались шаги, и в проеме между деревьями появился Крис. Дженсен повернулся к нему и прижал палец к губам:

\- Тсссс…

Крис изумленно присвистнул и прошептал:

\- А я тут гадаю, куда делся мой капитан. А ты нашел прекрасного спящего эльфа и любуешься.

Дженсен тихо засмеялся:

\- Любуюсь. Пошли отсюда. Пусть спит дальше.

Он поднялся на ноги и, повинуясь порыву, достал из кармана серебряный брелок в виде рулевого колеса, подаренный ему Николсоном на удачу.

Мальчишка спал, положив одну руку возле головы, и Дженсен вложил ему в ладонь маленький штурвал, набросив колечко цепочки на мизинец.

 

Когда они выбрались из леска, Крис ему напомнил:

\- Фрукты! Я хочу нормальный сок и салат, а не скопище синтетических витаминов и консервантов.

Поскольку Дженсен знал, как умеет готовить Крис, то с радостью согласился сдержать свое обещание. Тем более у него появилась своя цель для посещения Неста.

Когда они вышли на главную улицу, ведущую к порту, Крис указал ему на небольшой магазинчик, чьи витрины были демонстративно завалены разноцветными товарами.

\- Вот здесь мы найдем все, что нам нужно. Обсчитают, конечно, но не надо будет мотаться по всему городку.

 

Пока Крис ходил между стеллажами, выбирая нужные ему фрукты и овощи, Дженсен остановился у прилавка и спросил продавца:

\- Скажите мне, вы не знаете высокого парня, подростка, в светлой куртке, длинноволосого, с родинкой на щеке, такого… - он замялся, не зная как описать внешность.

Продавец хмыкнул:

\- Почему же не знаю. Знаю, и его и его папашу. Оба чокнутые. Пацан вообще не от мира сего, вдобавок хам и ворюга, а папаша – тупой и мерзкий тип.

По мнению Дженсена, мерзким типом как раз выглядел продавец, столь щедро раздающий такие характеристики людям. Тот не заметил его брезгливую гримасу и продолжил:

\- Меня тут прижали ночью, приставили нож к горлу, так папаша этот, Падалеки его фамилия, шел мимо и даже не дернулся, чтобы помочь. Полицию поленился вызвать, - продавец не унимался.- Понимаете, мы все тут в городке одна большая семья. Стоим друг за друга горой. А этот не хочет и здороваться лишний раз. А все из-за того, что я проучил его сынка дебильного, который мне чуть весь магазин не вынес. Пацан весь в него, зыркает своими глазищами и молчит. Если бы он тогда хоть прощения попросил, я бы понял. А так знать их не хочу и вам не советую.

Дженсена передернуло от откровенной злобы в голосе торгаша.

Сзади раздался голос:

\- Заткнулся бы ты, Фредерик.

Дженсен оглянулся и увидел у двери пожилого мужчину опирающегося на трость. Тот пригрозил пальцем продавцу:

\- Врешь как дышишь и на порядочных людей наговариваешь. Не верьте ему, мистер. Джаред – хороший мальчик. Я преподавал у него в школе математику. Он умный способный, а какие он суда делает, как точно просчитывает каждую мелочь, как живые выходят. Я попросил подарить один в школьный музей, так он сделал бригантину, на которую сбегался смотреть весь этот паршивый городок. Джаред стипендию получил в местном колледже, без всякой протекции, жаль закончит и пойдет в порт рядовым работником. Есть в нем искра божья, а в тебе, Фредерик, одно дерьмо.

Продавца понесло, он начал орать на старика, брызгая слюной:

\- Какая искра, что ты мелешь, маразматик старый! Если этому полудурку кто-то в детстве наговорил всякой чуши про то, что будет он капитаном и покорит океан под алыми парусами, так давай и мы станем такими и поверим в идиотскую сказку.

Повернувшись к Дженсену, он спокойнее пояснил:

\- Этому Джареду лет десять было. Занесло сюда кого-то из богатеньких порыбачить. Увидела пацана и спьяну рассказал ему, как тот станет капитаном, и будут у него красные паруса на корабле. Мол, только не опускай руки. Пацан даже игрушку сделал себе – клипер с красной тряпкой. Кто был у них дома случайно, говорит - стоит на видном месте. Может и дай твоему Джареду работу, где платят хорошо да заднице тепло – так он будет ждать свои алые паруса, пока не подохнет с голоду. Капитан выискался.

Дженсен уже не слушал злопыхательства продавца. Внутри все бурлило и переворачивалось. Он словно наяву увидел картину: утренний залив, где солнце только встает над горизонтом, плавный поворот гика над тонкой линией борта, и раскрываются в неярких лучах, пронизываются светом и теплом алые паруса. Спящие глаза распахиваются, и в них сверкает счастливой звездой осуществленная мечта.

Дженсен бросил на прилавок сто долларов и, не дожидаясь сдачи из потных рук продавца, потянул Криса из магазина:

\- Пойдем, у нас осталось мало времени.


	4. Накануне

Для Джареда с момента, как он встретил пожилого рыбака, подарившего ему несколькими словами мечту, и до сегодняшнего дня не изменилось ничего и одновременно изменилось все. Он шел теперь к своей цели упорнее лодки, стремящейся в родной порт сквозь ураган. Боролся за каждую крупицу знаний, засиживался за учебниками до утра. Научившись разбираться в электропроводке, делал на продажу модели с двигателем на дистанционном управлении и даже выиграл пятьсот долларов на конкурсе судомоделирования.

Но все вокруг дорожало, отцу с трудом удавалось отложить хотя бы пару сотен в месяц, и Джаред, скрепя сердце, подал документы в местный колледж. Он не отчаялся, мечта еще жила в нем, сверкала с полки алыми парусами, и он жил только ради нее.

Джаред видел, как переживает отец, как смотрит на него и переводит взгляд на клипер на полке. Однажды Джеральд проговорил:

\- Тебе почти семнадцать, я еще могу пройти медкомиссию и уйти в плавание. Возьму оплату наперед, и тебе хватит на полгода хорошего колледжа, а дальше я уж постараюсь, чтобы еще были рейсы.

Джаред подошел и обнял его. Он видел, что отца вряд ли возьмут на торговые суда. Работа в доках подорвала его здоровье, ночью во сне Джаред слышал, как стонет отец, переворачиваясь на жесткой кровати, поэтому он поцеловал Джеральда в морщинистую щеку и ответил:

\- Даже не думай. Я не смогу без тебя.

Он не отпустил отца и понемногу начал искать себе работу. Пусть его модели были нарасхват, но это долгая и кропотливая работа, заработок она приносила редкий и не такой уж большой.

 

Отец ушел на работу, Джаред выпил кофе, убрался и решил пока есть время до занятий, прогуляться безлюдным утренним берегом. Лекции сегодня предстояли скучнее некуда, и он прихватил с собой старый атлас морских дорог, чтобы было о чем помечтать, пока будут рассказывать о танкерах и способах перевозки. Прочитав немало книг, он знал об этом не меньше преподавателя.

Дорога от трейлерной стоянки извивалась между рассыпанными камнями, укрепляющими берег, и вливалась в переплетение улиц Неста, обрастая бордюрами и мусорными кучами. Джаред ходил по ней каждый день, знал каждую трещинку, каждый поворот, и словно старых друзей приветствовал прихотливо изломанные гранитные глыбы, издали напоминающие неведомых существ, прикорнувших у линии прибоя.

Неумолимые ветра и шторма стачивали эти глыбы день за днем, они теряли свои острые линии, сворачивались в клубки и обрастали плесенью и тиной. Ветер срывал часть их одежд, разбрасывал буро-зеленые ошметки по старому асфальту и убегал вглубь материка, чтобы вдоволь побродить в небольшом леске, чудом выжившему рядом с алчными к уничтожению людьми.

Джаред часто гулял там, играя с ветром с прятки. Старые деревья укоризненно перешептывались между собой, наблюдая за веселой беготней, но смиренно принимали баловство, как принимают проделки малышей старики, с необидной насмешкой и улыбкой. И когда утомленный игрой Джаред устраивался на солнечной прогалине, чтобы перевести дух и помечать, глядя в небо, перечеркнутое узорами ветвей, они выгоняли ветер из своих владений и тихим шелестом листвы выговаривали непоседе за его шалости.

Джаред счастливо смеялся над их недовольством. Он не раз слышал, как старый каштан возмущается на воронье, свившие на нем свои гнезда, как поддакивает ему широкими листьями орешник-сосед, а сам осенью щедро рассыпает свои плоды на радость остроклювым нахалам и Джареду. Как трава колет и хватает его за ноги, насыпая в подвернутые штанины мелких жучков и пыльцу, и ложится, сплетаясь мягким войлоком, когда он устраивается отдохнуть. Маленький мирок всегда принимал его как желанного гостя, как принимает гавань корабль, решивший передохнуть от жизненных бурь.

Вот и сейчас, дойдя до леска, Джаред поздоровался с седыми от соли кустами, махнул приветственно старому ворону, высматривающему добычу в траве, и выбрался на небольшую полянку, укрытую от прохладного бриза высокой травой. Он бросил рюкзак и с размаху упал на упругие стебли, в отместку больно кольнувшие сквозь куртку. Небо над головой понемногу светлело, в воздухе разливался горький запах просыпающегося океана и Джаред, утомленный долгим сиденьем за очередной моделью и тяжкими раздумьями о будущем, не заметил, как заснул. В сновидении он улетел далеко к острову Пасхи, где каменные идолы укоризненно смотрели ему и говорили: «Капитан, капитан, где же ты плавал так долго?» Джаред здоровался со старыми богами, радуясь жаркому тропическому солнцу и тяжелым каплям слепого дождя. Он мог бы им сказать: «Я не мог к вам приплыть раньше, но вы ведь дождались, как дождался я». Оборачиваясь к океану, он видел, как на волнах покачивается его судьба. Ждет, разворачивая алые паруса над бухтой, когда он насытится твердой землей под ногами, вернется в ее объятия, и она, гордая белая красавица, понесет его, к новым островам с невиданными разноцветными птицами и странными плодами на деревьях, к берегам без крупинки песка, залитыми остывшей лавой, и фонтанами, взмывающими в небо искрящимися взрывами.

Все чудеса мира слились в одном чуде. Даже во сне он чувствовал в своих руках силу и мощь корабля, и счастье плыло по нему горячей волной и наполняло почти доверху, как наполняет прозрачное вино бокал, оставляя лишь малую долю сосуда, чтобы можно было нести и не бояться расплескать.

 

Джаред проснулся от яркого солнца, ощутимо припекавшего лицо. Ощущение тепла и счастья не покидало его на минуту. Он знал – что-то вот-вот должно случиться, ожидание чуда висело в воздухе неуловимым запахом, предчувствием на грани безумия.

Он протер глаза и почувствовал, как что-то мешает между пальцами и царапается о щеку. Присмотревшись, Джаред замер, пораженный. На ладони лежало серебряное штурвальное колесо. То, что мешало его пальцам, оказалось кольцом с цепочкой, на который был подвешен этот изящный брелок. Сердце заколотилось быстрее птичьего щебета над головой, и Джаред, наспех обувшись, побежал домой. О занятиях он даже не вспомнил. Более важное и значимое кружило вокруг него, толкало в спину, и он летел, как летит брошенный с обрыва платок, не ведая, что принесет ему следующий порыв ветра.


	5. Боевые приготовления

Утренний океан еще не проснулся после глубокой ночи, перекатывался лениво и нехотя, ворчал на бриз, раздувающий паруса, и отмахивался легкой рябью от шумных голодных чаек. Дженсен стоял у руля и улыбался нежным лучам солнца. Крис не спрашивал ни о чем, и это Дженсен был благодарен ему за молчание. Он принял решение, и оно грело его изнутри, разливаясь по телу тягучим искрящимся медом. Волнения почти не ощущалось, только легкая зыбь предвкушения заставляла слегка вздрагивать и поводить плечами, словно от утренней свежести.

В Лос-Анжелесе он отправился в парусную мастерскую. Мастер встретил его радушно, Дженсен не первый раз заказывал паруса здесь, и они были хорошо знакомы и уважали друг друга.

\- Мистер Эклз, я рад вас видеть.

Дженсен улыбнулся

\- Я также рад. У меня к вам необычный заказ.

Мастер поинтересовался:

\- Вы нашли спонсора? Нужны логотипы, определенные цвета?

Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой:

\- Логотипов не будет. А цвет, цвет только один. Мне нужен необычный оттенок.

Мастер усмехнулся:

\- Необычный? Вряд ли вы сможете удивить меня.

\- Может быть и не удивлю. Мне нужны алые паруса.

Мастер улыбнулся широко и радостно:

\- Вы влюбились, мистер Эклз?

И вот тут удивился Дженсен:

\- Влюбился? С чего вы взяли?

Мастер присел на высокий стул, сложил руки на коленях и пояснил:

\- Вы никогда не читали книгу о капитане, который влюбился в бедную девушку, и приплыл сделать ей предложение под алыми парусами?

Дженсен присел рядом:

\- Нет, не читал.

\- Ее написал русский писатель, который как никто умел писать о море. Девушку звали Ассоль, в детстве бродячий сказочник напророчил ей, что ее капитан придет за ней под алыми парусами. Она поверила, потому что всегда знала – чудеса существуют.

Дженсен поразился совпадению.

\- Я обязательно прочитаю эту книгу.

Мастер похлопал его по плечу.

\- А я сделаю вам паруса. Алые, как зарождающаяся заря.

Дженсен тихо продолжил:

\- Как ожидание чуда.

 

Тихоокеанская регата собиралась стартовать через пару недель, и яхт в порту прибыло довольно много. Дженсен знал многих по предыдущим соревнованиям, с некоторыми еще не был знаком, но приглашал всех. Он снял летний ресторан и попросил старика Бивера привезти несколько ящиков вина. Когда приглашенные расселись за столики, Дженсен взял бокал, встал так, чтобы его все могли видеть, и начал говорить:

\- Мы все помним свои первые мили под парусом, когда руль еще неуверенно лежит в руках, паруса кажутся громоздкими и непослушными и волна вбивает с проложенного курса и взывает к борьбе. Нам всем повезло, мы выстояли в этой борьбе, сейчас мы отправляемся в еще одно противостояние, захватывающее и прекрасное. Кто-то из нас выиграет, кто-то проиграет, но лишь номинально, мы всегда выигрываем, какими бы по счету ни пришли к финишу. Я хочу попросить вас перед началом регаты помочь мне в одном деле. Даже не мне, а одному мальчишке, который живет и дышит морской стихией также как и мы. Ему нужно пройти свою первую милю на глазах у тех, кто не верит в безбрежность океана и силу человеческой мечты.

Дженсен говорил и замечал, как от его слов вспыхивают искры понимания в глазах и веселые детские улыбки появляются на обветренных лицах. Обернувшись к Крису, он увидел на лице друга понимание и одобрение, и поверил в свой безумный план окончательно.

Закончив объяснять задумку, Дженсен добавил:

\- Я попрошу только одно. По моей команде, все вместе, что небо над этим городком вспыхнуло, взорвало их, заставило запомнить и, может быть, понять.

Яхтсмены одобрительно зашумели, и кто-то выкрикнул:

\- Обязательно, Дженсен!

На сердце заалело, заполыхало предвкушение счастья и победы, и Дженсен провозгласил тост:

\- За пламенную регату!


	6. Джаред остается один

Джеральд не отважился сыну сказать правду сразу. Он знал, что Джаред попробует его отговорить, пожертвует учебой и любовью к океану, и не мог этого допустить. Заявление об увольнении уже как неделю лежало на столе у начальства, и Джеральд собирался наняться на торговое судно, которое перевозило грузы вдоль западного побережья. А это означало, что он подолгу не будет бывать дома, и Джаред останется совсем один. Увозить его к родственникам, забирать у океана казалось жестоким, так как будто он своими руками вырвал бы сыну сердце. Джеральд пообещал сам себе, что при первом получении денег он отправит Джареда из Неста в Сиэтл, где тот не расстанется с океаном и сможет учиться дальше.

Вернувшись домой с копией контракта в кармане, Джеральд не застал сына дома. Джаред часто убегал в утренние часы на побережье, и удивляться было нечему. Джеральд принялся хлопотать на кухне, мысленно составляя список необходимых покупок на ближайшее время для сына. Свои вещи он успеет уложить, после того как попрощается и уладит домашние дела.

Джеральд сварил кофе, приготовил завтрак и, захватив чашку, устроился на пороге трейлера. Джареда он увидел издалека. Тот бежал легко, как будто не касаясь земли, солнце обнимало его со всех сторон, встречный ветер развевал куртку, и Джеральду показалось, будто тот светится изнутри. Словно открылась дверца, и оттуда вырвалась энергия, равная сильному ветру, надувающему паруса и несущему тяжелый бриг по волнам как игрушку. Джаред, запыхавшись, подбежал к нему и присел рядом, притираясь всем телом. Его глаза сияли, счастливая улыбка озаряла лицо, он напитался солнечным светом и теперь грел его своим объятием и присутствием.

Джеральд спросил:

\- Что случилось?

Джаред словно очнулся и хрипловато ответил:

\- Все хорошо, пап, теперь будет все хорошо.

Джаред обнял его и притянул к себе:

\- Я рад, сын.

Джаред прижался ухом к его груди, послушал несколько мгновений сердце и спросил:

\- Ты уезжаешь, да?

Он как всегда все знал. Чувствовал, поникал в саму глубь человека. Как Джеральд только мог думать, что сын не увидит клубящейся тоски, засевшей у него глубоко под солнечным сплетением.

\- Я вернусь через месяц. Все необходимое мы купим сегодня, я оставлю денег из аванса, ты уже взрослый и сможешь сам о себе позаботиться, правда?

Джаред поднял голову и согласился:

\- Правда.

Он так легко это принял, что Джеральд понял – сын сейчас далеко, в том мире, куда его толкала вечная алая мечта, но было еще кое-то – вера, переросшая в уверенность. Он ухватил Джареда за подбородок и сурово спросил:

\- Так. Говори что произошло.

Джаред рассмеялся и поцеловал его в колючую щеку:

\- Все хорошо, папа, все будет хорошо.

 

Джеральд отправился в Нест, а Джаред вновь достал из кармана брелок и погладил кончиками пальцев. Возбужденное ожидание затапливало как десятибалльная волна, он всегда верил в чудо и теперь мог дотронуться до его частички, ощутить изгибы рулевого колеса, маленького подобия огромной радости.

Джаред не усидел дома и пяти минут. Уложил книги в рюкзак, чтобы отдать в библиотеку, и помчался в город. Он бежал по набережной, и прохожие оборачивались ему вслед и смущенно отводили глаза, не понимая, что так привлекло их в открытом несдерживаемом движении, которое рассыпало веселые искры вокруг.

Библиотекарь удивился, когда Джаред сказал, что не будет брать книг сегодня. Он бы переспросил еще раз, но мальчишка уже ушел, и в полутемной зале странным образом стало светло и среди запахов старой бумаги и затхлой пыли повеяло озоном, как перед грозой. Невидимый ветер пронесся между полками, перелистал страницы открытой книги и упорхнул в приоткрытое окно. А библиотекарь впервые задумался о том, чтобы взять томик любимых стихов и не сесть в зале на скамье в ожидании посетителей, а направиться на улицу и читать, жмурясь от яркого солнца слова, пойманные рифмами, как рыбы сетью.

Джаред прощался с городом, с неработающим фонтаном у школы, с вывесками магазинов и мастерских, с далекими гудками и сиренами, доносящимися из порта. Шел, срываясь на бег, и шептал слова прощания, чувствуя, что расставание вот-вот случится.

У остановки он заметил школьный автобус и удивился. Каникулы только начались, и автобуса не должно быть на маршруте, но он был рад повидать водителя – старого приятеля Тома Хенкса.

Каждый день отправляясь в школу Джаред перебрасывался парой слов с ним, и Том всегда благожелательно отвечал ему. Между ними не возникло большой дружбы, они могли поболтать о машинах и двигателях, пока автобус заполнится детьми у школы, но Джаред был ему благодарен за минуты внимания и ненасмешливый тон.

Том увидел его и махнул рукой:

\- Садись, подвезу.

Джаред зашел в автобус и уселся поближе к водителю:

\- Знаешь, Том, я скоро уеду. Еще не знаю, куда и когда, но скоро покину Нест.

Том обернулся и ответил:

\- Уезжай, тебе здесь нечего делать. В этом городке место таким как я. Неудачникам, которые не видят дальше своего носа.

Джаред яростно замахала руками в ответ:

\- Нет, неправда. Ты не неудачник, Том. Ты хороший человек.

Том грустно и ласково улыбнулся и завел двигатель:

\- Что ж тут хорошего. Я который год езжу по одному и тому же маршруту, отвожу и забираю детей и ничего в моей жизни не меняется.

Джаред посмотрел в окно и сказал:

\- Когда мне везет, и достается место у окна, я всегда представляю, что плыву в субмарине, а ты ее капитан. Мы ныряем под воду, и деревья за окном превращаются и гигантские водоросли, птицы становятся рыбами, пауки, ткущие паутину, в глубоководных крабов. Мы плывем по дну и распугиваем мелких рыбешек, и сзади нас вихрем закручивается вода.

Том засмеялся:

\- Ты странный парень.

Джаред пожал плечами:

\- Наверное, мне это не раз говорили. А ты представь, что сейчас за поротом будет коралловый риф, мы объедем его тихо-тихо, чтобы ни один шип не обломился с хрупкой ветки, и увидим огромную морскую звезду, раскинувшуюся на дне.

Том невольно сбросил скорость, и за поворотом они увидели знак штата с пятилучевой звездой.

Том потер одной рукой глаза:

\- Я никогда его не замечал. Знал, что он есть, но…

Джаред поднялся на ноги.

\- Том, удачи тебе, помни - за каждым поворотом можно найти что-то прекрасное и удивительное.

Джаред побежал домой, а Том вышел из автобуса и не мог отвести взгляд от старого щита. Ему казалось, что он стоит на дне океанского течения между рифами, и его желтая субмарина готова идти в плавание до полюса до полюса, а морские звезды в иллюминаторах как дорожные знаки указывают ему путь, проложенный отважными путешественниками.


	7. Алый "Секрет"

На этом видения Тома не закончились. Вечером, вернувшись домой, он решил выбраться на ночную рыбалку. Клевало неплохо и, натаскав рыбы на засолку, Том решил немного подремать. Закутавшись в куртку, он привалился к камням волнореза и крепко заснул.

Его разбудил пронзительный крик чайки над ухом и слепящие лучи солнца. Еще толком не проснувшись, он успел удивиться странному свету. Под закрытыми веками мельтешили алые всполохи, но не жгли, а гладили и весело прыгали, словно обещая, что когда он откроет глаза, то увидит что-то необычное. Том потянулся, подполз к краю волнореза и, зачерпнув воду, плеснул в лицо. Отряхнувшись, он поднял голову, посмотрел на залив и ахнул.

Утреннее небо еще не проснулось и не спешило расставаться с водной гладью, сливаясь в единое целое на горизонте, Океан и небосвод полукругом охватывали набережную, и в этом куполе мелкими белыми точками летели белые птицы, по мере приближения превращаясь в яхты с наполненными утренним бризом парусами. Но не это заставило изумиться Тома. Впереди шла яхта и ее паруса распускались над заливом алым невиданным цветком. Том встал на ноги и даже забыл как дышать, залюбовавшись пылающим великолепием. Яхта летела как птица, чьи крылья окрасила ранняя заря, и он сразу понял за кем она пришла. Знал эту историю, как знал ее каждый в городке, никогда над ней не смеялся, но и не верил. А теперь видел, как сказка становится реальностью. Пусть не для него, а для того мальчишки, который показал ему подводный мир на старой дороге. И счастье затопило его душу, он запрыгал по песку, радостно крича и хлопая в ладоши.

 

Дженсен дышал полной грудью. Он смотрел на приближающийся городок, и знал, что его уже видят. На берегу уже собиралась толпа, сумрачная, темная, под стать городку, но Дженсен не спешил, чувствуя, что среди них нет Джареда. Он верил в чудо, и вера не покидала его ни на секунду, придавая сил и терпения.

 

Джаред проснулся рано, и день начался непривычно одиноко без отца. Приготовив на скорую руку завтрак и поев, он схватил с полки недочитанную книгу и уселся возле окна. Буквы петляли, прыгали перед глазами, он не мог ухватить суть, то и дело отвлекался, и в один момент взглянул в окно, чтобы убедиться, что дождя не предвидится и можно пойти прогуляться. И замер.

Кусочек океана, видимый из его окна, был полон белых пятен парусов, но не они привлекли его внимание. Среди яхт, заполонивших залив, Джаред увидел алый всплеск паруса. Отшвырнув непочтительно книгу, он бросился из трейлера, подбежал к дороге и внимательно всмотрелся вдаль.

В залив входила регата. Впереди шла белоснежная красавица-яхта и ее паруса трепетали, пылая ярче утренней зари. Джаред не осознал, что уже бежит к бухте, не заметил того, что забыл обуться, с разбегу вклинился в хмурую толпу, и она внезапно расступилась перед ним, отхлынула мрачными волнами, но он не услышал ни единого слова, только изумленное дыхание.

Яхта подплывала все ближе, он уже мог рассмотреть фигурку капитана и парусного, и страх захватил его душу. Он испугался, что наваждение сейчас закончится, что произошла чудовищная ошибка и ему ничего не останется, как развернуться и уйти сопровождаемому насмешками и улюлюканьем.

Джаред набрал воздуху в грудь и бросился в воду. Лучше он утонет, если все это кажется чьей-то злой шуткой. Он плыл к яхте из последних сил, поднимая голову из воды, только чтобы вдохнуть. Руки начинало сводить, мышцы немели от холодной по-утреннему воды, но он не останавливался, и едва смог почувствовать, что коснулся ладонью обшивки.

Его подхватили сильные руки, втащили на борт, и на плечи легло теплое полотенце и сверху плед.

Он отжал мокрую челку, смахнул воду с ресниц и уставился на капитана, совсем молодого парня, который улыбался также ярко и счастливо, как светились счастьем паруса над его головой. Капитан произнес:

\- Здравствуй Джаред. Меня зовут Дженсен.

 

Джаред еще не мог говорить, от волнения и долгого заплыва сбило дыхание, но Дженсен не ждал ответа, потянул за полотенце, набросил ему на голову и несильно потер, промокая волосы.

Джаред пробормотал:

\- Я так ждал…

Дженсен укутал его полотенцем снова:

\- Я знаю.

Крис уже стоял с сухой одеждой, и Дженсен достал рацию:

\- Ребята, все хорошо, сейчас разворачиваемся и уходим. Ждите команды. Прием.

Джаред быстро переоделся, и Дженсен подтолкнул его к рулевому колесу:

\- Вперед, капитан, веди регату в открытый океан.

И чудо произошло. Воплотилось в одном слове, в движении рук, обхвативших рулевое колесо, в счастье, волной плеснувшей во все стороны от мальчишки, который смотрел так, как никто никогда не смотрел на него.

Дженсен зажмурился на мгновение, так ослепительно ярко Джаред дарил ему и всему миру свою благодарность и любовь, и тихо подсказал:

\- Делаем полный бакштаг.

Джаред кивнул, и Крис засмеялся.

\- Вперед, капитаны!

Дженсен скомандовал в рацию:

\- Готовность на счет три. Раз, два, три! Свет!

В одно мгновение на каждой яхте взорвались снопы алого света. Каждый включил красную подсветку своим парусам, и регата запылала над заливом, охватила пламенем каждую волну, унеслась в небо воплями удивления с берега и приветственными криками яхтсменов.

Дженсен подсказывал, не навязываясь, больше следил за курсом, и Джаред уводил регату далеко в океан, навстречу мечте. Дженсен боялся вопросов, просьб, любого слова сказанного Джаредом, но услышал только одно, хриплое, со скомканными слезами «спасибо». И в ту же секунду даже устыдился своих мыслей, потому что понял, что сделал этот подарок не только для мальчишки, грезившего о дальних путешествиях, но и для себя, растерявшего часть души на тысячах морских миль. А теперь Джаред вернул ее целой, чистой, как родниковой водой омытой, благодарностью, бесценной как бесценна любовь, вера и надежда.

 

Когда берег скрылся за горизонтом, Дженсен достал бутылку с корабликом внутри, вскрыл сургуч и разлил три бокала.

\- Последняя проверка мирозданию.

Он передал бокалы Крису и Джареду. Крис пригубил вино и удивленно поднял бровь:

\- Оно… оно прекрасно!

Дженсен сделал первый глоток и прислушался. Странный легкий напиток чуть погорчил вначале и после разлился сладостью, оставив во рту вкус резкий, незабываемый, как будто по губам хлестнуло волной, и тут же укутало безветрием.

Вино пьянило, но не опьяняло, мироздание не смирилось с прихотью старого пирата и превратило его шутку в великолепный букет, где смешались вкус покоя земли, где вырос виноград, странствий и обволакивающей глубины течений.

Под внимательным взглядом Джареда Дженсен аккуратно разбил бутылку, вынул кораблик и опустил его за борт. Парусник махнул на прощание ему тонкими мачтами и опустился на дно. Дженсен прошептал:

\- Счастливого пути тебе в подводных течениях, а нам попутного ветра.

Волна плеснула об борт, качнула яхту, как мать колыбель с неугомонным младенцем, и Дженсен положил руку на плечо Джареду. Тот накрыл ладонью ладонь, уловив смятение, зародившееся в сердце, и одним взглядом дал обещание не выпустить руль из рук, и Дженсен понял, с кем бы прошел тридцать семь тысяч миль без сомнений и боязни, разделил стихию на двоих, прежде желая борьбы лишь один на один.

Океан благоволил им течениями и ветрами, дышал в такт с их дыханием, и маленький капитан с пламенным цветком чуда в душе без страха шел по волнам свои первые мили. Алые паруса звенели песней победы над его головой, и эта песня вливалась в сердца тех, кто шел рядом с ним.

 

Конец

 


End file.
